El lado oscuro de Digimon Frontier
by Sakura Diethel
Summary: como lo dice el titulo, es el lado oculto y oscuro de Digimon Frontier...leanlo esta diver


Hi Hi A todinix me presento: Soy Sweet Kaoicita Shirou de Ozora,soy hermanita de Sakura-DF, y este es mi primer proyecto de Fan Fic  
  
sobre Digimon Frontier, espero les guste y nada de lo aquí publicado tiene afán de ofender a nadie ni a los personajes  
  
solo dar un toque diver a esta serie ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo cosas serias =P.  
  
Si gustan darme ideas para continuar mi fanfic, criticas, sugerencias o lo que ustedes deseen dejenme un review o   
  
escribanme a la dirección kaoi_lindisima@hotmail.com, con mucho gusto les responderé a la brevedad ^-^  
  
Sayonaris!!!!!!!  
  
La leyenda de los 10 guerreros que salvaron el digimundo está a punto de resucitar...  
  
o no?  
  
Fan fic =P  
  
Mocomon: Hola niños estúpidos, qué hacen aquí, si nadie los llamó?  
  
todos: .....  
  
P.O.mon: creo que no se XD  
  
Mocomon: y tienen sus digivices?  
  
Shamuya: Nop, pero tengo el fuego aqui, los rescataré =P ( se mete el dedo en la nariz)  
  
J.K: quiero comer!!!! ñami ñami =D~~  
  
Tommy Chuky: tengo meyo, quiero llamar a mi mami, creo que me hice en los pantalones XD, mejor juego play con mensomon  
  
Ice Sami Pokimoto: ¬.¬ entonces cambiatelos niño bobo, no ves que huele feo por aquí?  
  
Poyi:ay... que aburrido esto..y yo que pensaba que era emocionante, mejor no hubiera aceptado el dinero para venir -_-   
  
como soy taaan millonario...o sea!!!!  
  
Mokichi: sabes? mejor te diré la verdad para que nos vayamos luego Poyi..., me sale muy caro el hospital XD  
  
Poyi: Estaría bueno porque asi me quedo con el dinero de la serie y me evito pelear con estos miserables ¬.¬,   
  
me ahorro la manicure.  
  
Mokichi: bueno eres mi hermano, me caí de las escaleras buscandote, por tu culpa estoy en coma, y pasando hambre con mi mama,  
  
págame o cuando me muera te haré la vida imposible, ahh si y quiero una bici para navidad ;)  
  
Poyi: ni lo sueñes yo nunca quise tener un hermano, y menos como tú, ay que horror, o sea no inventes!!!!  
  
Mokichi: no invento, me la das o me la das me oiste?  
  
Poyi: si hermano, pero debo confesarte algo...  
  
Mokichi: que?  
  
Poyi: TE AMO!!!  
  
Mokichi: ya lo sabía ;) ejem ejem, verdad que soy muy guapo?  
  
Tommy Chuky: si quieres te doy un besito como premio uyyy  
  
J.K: -_- ese tipo es muy raro...narcisista...  
  
Ice Sami Pokimoto: *-* me muero por un helado!!!  
  
Mocomon: puedes ir a mendigar helados a los shellmons XD, yo lo escribo en mi librote para la posteridad, niña golosa.  
  
P.O.mon: parece que ya fue...  
  
todos: -_- U ayyyy callateeee P.O.mon  
  
Shamuya: nadie quiere ver mi fuego???  
  
todos: ....  
  
Shamuya: -_- creo que no sirvo para esto...  
  
todos: =D es cierto!!!  
  
J.K: hey Ice Sami Pokimoto, yo te acompaño =D~~~tb tengo hambre, y no solo voy a comer helados... uyyy XD  
  
Mocomon, P.O.mon, Shamuya y los demás los acompañan ya que se pueden perder.  
  
acto dos:  
  
Todos van en dirección del pueblo de los shellmons, para mendigar helados, ya que por su pobreza no comen helados   
  
de fresa desde que pasó el último cometa halley, o sea nunca.  
  
Shamuya: Oye Mocomon crees que tb tengan ropa los shellmons?  
  
Mocomon: por qué lo preguntas Shamuya?  
  
Shamuya: es que aprovechando que es gratis quiero un ropero nuevo XD  
  
Tommy Chucky: nadie aceptó mi besito -_- ... ojalá y los shellmons tengan pantalones para mi, porque ya están bastante   
  
mojaditos.  
  
Poyi: ay que fastidio es estar con ustedes..., mejor me quedo con Mokichi  
  
Marcarimon y Ratamon aparecen...  
  
Mokichi: (se mira al espejo de marcarimon)  
  
Ratamon: oye!!! ese espejo es mio!!!  
  
Marcarimon:*le da un ataque de super espejito bonito refleteritarimonriosokirutonigonicoiredisio a mokichi en su carota feota.  
  
Mokichi: ayyy oh nooo, no puede seeeeer, aparte de la hospitalizacion tendré que hacerme una cirujía plástica...Poyii!!!!!!!  
  
Poyi: que?  
  
Mokichi: ya que me amas... pues págamela ;)  
  
Poyi: (con ojos de enamorado) claro que si mi cielito ^o^, asi estarás mas lindo amor, osea a mi nivel  
  
Ratamon: ayyy Marcarimon eres mi héroe!!! asi mis espejitos estarán a salvo ^o^ kawaii!!! 


End file.
